Real?
by Garden Gnomie
Summary: Amy brought Rory back, The Doctor to.   The crack in the wall is gone, Amy has her parents back :when they never existed!:  Unknowingly to her she brought someone else. Someone forward. Someone who never existed.
1. 221b Baker Street

IDEA: Amy brought Rory back, The Doctor to. But without her even knowing she brought someone forward.

The crack in the wall is gone, amy has her perents back :when they never existed!:

Unknowingly to her she brought someone else. Someone forward.

I DO NOT OWN BBC SHERLOCK OR DOCTOR WHO

(THIS IS SHORT BECAUSE THIS IS A PILOT! IF IT GETS GOOD REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE )

* * *

The doctor, Amy and Rory exited the Tardis. They could hear the dull hum of cars passing in the heat. Rory thought the place looked familiar. He looked at the street name. Baker Street! Holy crap! This is the street Sherlock Holmes was said to live on. Even though he knew that it was just a story.

"You know where we are?" Rory asked in a smug tone. The doctor and Amy met him with blank stares.

"London, 2010." The doctor stated in a matter of fact voice.

Amy looked at Rory. Then it clicked in her mind. Baker Street.

"Sherlock!" She shouted in excitement. People around them turned and stared.

"We grew up with those stories." Amy smiled like a little girl on Christmas.

They began to walk down the street only to find something wrong. 221B Baker Street was the address of the Sherlock Holmes museum. But here there was just a flat.

The doctor's eye flickered side-to-side, something was not right. He could just sense it. "Rory, you have a Smart-phone right?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" Rory took out his phone. The doctor nodded.

"Now look up Sherlock Holmes." The doctor could see the confusion in Rory's eyes but he ignored it,

Amy leaned over Rory shoulder reading. "There's nothing there except a website by apparently Sherlock Holmes."

"But he shouldn't be real!" Amy gasped.

The doctor nodded at her. She war right.

"There's also a phone number, Doctor, a number for a man who is not real!"

"Call it."

* * *

left it with a clif hanger. =D


	2. Outside

Thank you so much for reading this

the last few stories i have posted got very few views and no reviws so i gave up on them

Reading a review made me smile. Thank you so much. (Don't own either show)

**Last time**

_"There's also a phone number, Doctor, a number for a man who is not real!"_

_"Call it."_

* * *

Sherlock lay on the couch. He was board. Board of having no cases and board of the lack of interesting things happening. He fiddled his phone in his fingers. No new messages.

Out of nowhere, the phone vibrated. Sherlock smiled. This may be interesting.

"Sherlock Holmes." He stated. "Who is this?"

"Ummm.. I'm Rory. Um.. , But excuse me, you cant really exist, can you?" Sherlock laughed. What was it like inside those simple minds?

"I am a living biological being." Sherlock said plainly

Rory covered the microphone on his cell with his hand. "Doctor? Maybe you should talk." Rory was confused. Of course he had seen and experienced some strange things with the doctor, but Sherlock Holmes! That was just a story!

Pandora's box was just a story, but somehow it happened. Rory could not forget it. Could this also be a trap?

"Does the name Sir Arthur Connen Doyle mean anything to you?" The doctor asked.

"No, is it supposed to?" The Doctor could hear mock in the young mans tone.

"Ah, I see then." He mused over things. From what he could understand Sherlock Holmes had lived in 221b Baker Street for around 9 months now.

Amy looked at Rory. "You all right? How cool is this Sherlock Holmes! I mean really!" Rory cut Amy off.

"He's not real Amy. What if its another trap?"

Amy grew silent. After a few moments she shook her head. "It can't be. It just can't."

Suddenly the Doctor came up behind them causing them to jump.

"So…." Rory asked. Waiting for an answer.

"We wait." The Doctor replied smiling in a maniac way.

Sherlock was confused.

This Doctor seemed to know a lot about his life. For instance he knew almost word for word what he had said when he met Watson. At first he thought nothing of it, Watson had posted it on his blog. But then he realized, this Doctor told it as if it was out of a story. He knew that he had an older brother named Mycroft but did not know what he looked like. He knew of Morierty but only as Professor Morierty not his real name.

It was if this Doctor had read parts of his life. But seemed to have skimmed over instead of diving in.

"I'm outside your flat. " The Doctor had said before hanging up.


	3. Meeting

okay here's the thing. my updates will be irregular. this is due to my idea's relaying on brain sparks. (got this one while watching Bones) (random note i would love to see a Bones/Sherlock crossover) Anyway this week is going to be busy=D im going to Chicago Tardis Con =D

I'm so surprised with all the great praise i have got from you people. Read on..

**Last time...**

_"I'm outside your flat. " The Doctor had said before hanging up._

* * *

_3_

Amy walked up to the doctor. "Are we really going to meet Sherlock Holmes!" She squealed.

"Well, that's the plan anyway." The doctor answered.

Amy let out a fake cough, blurting out 'like those ever actually work.'

The doctor glared at her, but Amy just smiled.

Rory could not seem to except the fact that somehow Sherlock Holmes was real. There were so many things wrong here.

First being the fact the Sherlock Holmes was real, second most this was 2010! Sherlock did not live in 2010!

But for now Rory decided it may be best just to leave it. After all even this was not as strange at being Roman.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Sherlock put on his black coat and scarf placing his phone in the pocket. This doctor seemed interesting.

He was not intimidated by the man's voice but was cautions because the things the doctor had told him.

As Sherlock walked down the steps he passed Mrs. Hudson.

"Got a new case then, dear?" she asked in amusement.

"In a way," he said before going out the door.

Amy, Rory and the Doctor watched as a tall skinny man walked out of the flat.

The man walked over to them. The doctor held out his hand but the man walked right past him and up to Rory.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Sherlock looked over the man. The way he held himself told him a medical man but, not in a doctor way. So then a nurse or a Physician assistant.

The man's skin was also pale meaning he spent most of his time indoors.

One could not stay pale in London for long. So either he worked in the ER all-day and got out at night or he was not from London at all.

And the only places around with significantly less sunlight would be the small villages that scattered the country side. So then a small village nurse.

"ER staff of small town nurse?" The man asked him. Looking him over from top to bottom.

Rory was taken back by this. This sounded a lot like the books. "Nurse, Leadworth. Sherlock Holmes right?"

Sherlock nodded. "Royal Leadworth hospital." Rory thought that it was pointless for the man to even have to say that. There was only one hospital in Leadworth.

"Detective Holmes," The doctor said walking up behind Rory.


	4. You

sorry i took so long to update, needed a brain spark. thought of this chapter while drawing daleks. http :/ hahaiscareu. deviantart. com/ (take out the spaces)

anyway all mistakes are my fault

i am to lazy to make sure my grammar is correct.

**Last time...**

_"Detective Holmes," The doctor said walking up behind Rory.

* * *

_

_4_

"I'm the Doctor," The man in the bow-tie said extending his hand once again.

"Interesting." Sherlock murmured looking the man in the bow-tie over.

At first glance he appeared a young man about mid twenties thirty at most, carefree and hyperactive.

The way his eyes darted around told that he was not of the norm. He was taking in things frame by frame.

Looking in to the mans eyes, it was obvious that he had a dark past. Maybe war? No, this was not *PTSD. This was different.

"You know about me, possibly from John's blog but I think we both know that it more then that."

The doctor smiled. Idly rubbing his fingers together.

"More importantly, what is it you are hiding." Sherlock questioned leaning forward so his face was about a hand space away from the Doctor's.

-0-0 -0 -0 -00-0-0 0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amy looked at Rory. What did Sherlock mean when he said the doctor was hiding something. He trusted her right? What could he be hiding that was so bad? Rory placed his hand on her back reassuringly.

The doctor gave him a confused look, "Hiding, something what makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"You have a constant need to move from place to place,"

"How did you know that?" blurted Amy.

"Shoes." Sherlock rolled his eyes. People could be so damn thick sometimes. "Its obvious really,"

Amy shot him a puzzled glance.

"Mud; shoes have mud on them, it hasn't rained in over a week here. Not only that but, the mud on your shoes can only be found in South Wales."

The doctor nodded pleased with Sherlock's deduction. Sherlock was right about what he had said, they had been in South Wales, but only in the future,(2013)

"But you know as well as I, Doctor that you're keeping something much darker inside. Memories of violent time can be seen in your eyes. Maybe a war, but not Iraq, or Afghanistan. No this war was more personal wasn't it."

-0-0 -0 -0 -00-0-0 0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rory could not believe what he was hearing. Sherlock Holmes was telling the Doctor that the had memories of violent times and war? What had the doctor been hiding?

He looked at the Doctor's face to see his expression. Out of all the things he had seen this was one of those things that would be most surprising. The Doctor seemed ashamed. He was tucking the bottom of his lip inside his mouth. He seemed so distant. He seemed scared.

Amy and Rory passed each other a look. Something did not seem right.

* * *

*PTSD=post traumatic stress disorder


	5. Today

Look i am sorry. My computer broke hard drive and all and a month ago and with it the almost compleeted chapter went with it.

So i am writing a SHORT chapter in the mean time. ,Look I know you like the story and all but comments like,

**_Why do you still only have 4 chapters! It's been 3 freaking months! what happened?_**

Dont make me want to write any faster, it seems like you are just yelling.

anyway here is the not so good chapter, i am posting this so you stop posting negative comments.

PS I HAVE A QUEST FOR YOU READERS I HAVE HIDDEN A MESSAGE/ SENTENCE SOMEWHERE THROUGHOUT THIS STORY, (NOT JUST THIS CHAPTER)

Can you find it

**Last time:**

_Amy and Rory passed each other a look. Something did not seem right._

* * *

"I didn't do anything wrong,"The Doctor said. Rory looked at him, he was bouncing on the back of his heels."I didn't do anything wrong." he repeated. Rory could not help but feel that the doctor was lying to himself.

"You don't actually believe that rubbish do you?" Sherlock said.

"I didn't do anything wrong, you would have done the same!" The doctor said in a angry voice.

Rory shot a glance at Amy and mouthed '_whats going on_?' He had never seen the doctor this upset.

Amy shook her head_. _All of this was making him nervous, he trusted the doctor, what was he hiding that was so bad?

Sherlock was silent for a moment as if in thought. "No, not legally wrong, but the fact that you can not stay in one place tells me that you don't agree with what you said."

The Doctor stared at him.

* * *

Sherlock looked into the Doctor's eyes. This man was different, he usually could tell a lot more about people by the way they dressed and looked.

But when it came to this Doctor, nothing.

Nothing at all, and this bothered him. He would just have to play it on whim until he could learn more about this doctor.

* * *

"You want to believe that things are okay, that what you did was right." Sherlock continued. The Doctor's eyes were becoming glazed as if he was about to cry.

"I know that deep down inside you know what you did was wrong. Maybe not legally wrong but Morally wrong."

The doctor snapped out of his faze and began glaring at Sherlock. "You weren't there." he said in an shaken voice.

Rory was about to say something to Amy when Sherlock turned around to face her.

"And you," Sherlock said facing Amy. "you keep looking at this Doctor, not in a romantic way but in non believing way," he said pointing to the doctor,

"it's as if you think that he could disaper any moment."

* * *

I'll try to update soon, sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
